


Wicked Tryst

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen doesn't learn his lesson about challenging Antivans to card games and loses all his clothing to Josephine yet again. This time, perhaps he doesn't mind as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> DA: I Kink Meme Prompt: [Josephine/Cullen - Pegging, josephine pegging cullen. pls I need this](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12149.html?thread=47633525#t47633525). 
> 
> Not beta'd. At least OP enjoyed it. And oops, now I ship it, and no one else has written it. Siiiigh. As is my lot in my shipping life.

“Commander, I do believe you should cut your losses,” Josephine says, taking her eyes away from her cards and back to Cullen's nude form.

Clearing his throat and willing the full body flush he was undoubtedly sporting, Cullen glances down at his cards again before laying them out. “Not much can beat this hand, Lady Montilyet,” he says, rather smugly for a man bereft of even his smallclothes. “I do believe it will win me the game tonight.”

Clucking her tongue, Josephine lays out her cards. “I think not,” she replies, biting back her amusement as Cullen's head thunks on the her desk. “Aren't you glad we played in private, rather than in the tavern again?”

“Shut up,” he mutters halfheartedly then turns his head to towards her. “I've already lost all my clothing. What is your prize this time, Josephine?”

A coy smile and faint blush appear on Josephine's face. “We did not discuss terms, but I had an idea, if you're amiable. You might even enjoy it. I would hope it'd be mutually enjoyable.”

Cullen raises his head, curiosity piqued. “And what would that be, lady ambassador?”

Josephine pushes herself from her chair and walks over to a nearby bookshelf, pulling out a box with runes carved into the woodwork. “A present from Leliana,” she explains, pressing her hand against the run, and it begins to glow and the box slides open. “She had Dagna create this box and its contents with runes that would only respond to my touch. Keeps things I'd rather no one know about safely out of reach, you see.”

“Oh?” Cullen questioned, craning his neck to see in the box, but instead, Josephine turns the box, so he can see for himself without much effort. “Ahh, yes, I can see...how you'd not want someone to find this box.”

She stifles a giggle as she runs her fingers over one of the objects. “Yes, it would cause quite a stir, keeping such things in my office. Leliana only gifted these to me two nights ago. I hadn't the chance to bring them to my quarters,” Josephine admits then offers a shy smile. “I haven't had a chance to use them, and Leliana did mention certain ones would be more fun with a...partner. Again, only if you're amiable. I can always think of something else for my winnings.”

Cullen swallows thickly, unable to pull his eyes away from the objects in front of him. Some were strange to him, but others had phallic shapes he could not deny the use of. He notices the runes carved, and Cullen wonders what they do. At this point, his curiosity may overtake his better judgment, but he decides to go with his curiosity, knowing there may be another walk of shame in his future as an unpleasant alternative.

“Perhaps I could be amiable, if you explain the runes carved into these...toys,” he offers, licking his lips nervously.

Josephine smiles as she runs her fingers over the curved one. “Well, it depends on the use. Some runes cause pleasant sparks or vibrations, others change temperature... It's a matter of preference. The runes need not be used at all if this is your first time engaging in such things.”

“Hardly,” Cullen scoffs then backs down when Josephine raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Perhaps not to this level, no, but I'm no virgin, Josephine.”

“That is a relief,” Josephine says as she plucks a small bottle of oil and a glove from the box. “There may have been a betting pool. I'll share my winnings with you later, once I find a way of letting Varric know without...letting him know.”

Cullen groans, covering his face in shame. “How many betting pools are revolved around me, and how many are the dwarf's fault?”

Josephine chuckles as she makes her way around her desk. “Do not worry, Commander. Our esteemed Inquisitor has many more bets around his...proclivities than you. Even Leliana is unsure who to put her money on,” she admits as she lays a gently hand on his shoulder. “You may want to...how to put this delicately. Bend over my desk, if you will?”

With her blunt words, the flush that had finally faded from his skin returns with a vengeance. Words knot up in his throat. He has no protests, but Cullen still feels wildly out of his depth all of a sudden. Josephine has a way of doing that to him, so he follows her order without much more than a loud creak of movement from the chair he had been sitting in.

“Don't be nervous,” Josephine chides as she slides her hand down from his shoulder, down his back, then soon to the curve of his ass. 

“Easier said than done,” he murmurs, trying to keep from hiding his head in his arms. “You're still full clothed.”

“So I am,” she replies as she squeezes his ass, pulling a surprised groan from Cullen's lips. “If you're good, perhaps I'll disrobe fully. You do know how to follow orders, Commander?”

Cullen bites his cheek as not to scoff. “I'm bent over your desk without a word of protest, am I not?”

Josephine giggles as she pulls her hand away to pull on the glove. “So you are,” she agrees, soon popping open the bottle and and pours some of the oil onto her gloved hand, rubbing it with her fingers to warm it. “This will be far easier if you relax, Cullen.”

He takes a deep breath, in then out, so he can do as he's told. Her slick fingers slide down his crack, rubbing cautiously at his hole. The ministrations continue, slowly but surely until Cullen begins to relax, used to the strange sensations. His cock has certainly come to attention from the touches, and the knowledge of what's to come.

“I'll start with a finger. Do tell me if it feels too uncomfortable,” Josephine murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, eliciting a shiver down Cullen's spine.

Josephine presses the first finger in, slick, gentle, and slow. Cullen concentrates on his breathing, never having been breached like this before. He'd heard his fellow templars speak of pleasuring themselves this way, back in his days at Kinoch Hold, but he'd never thought about it himself.

When she begins to move her finger, Cullen hides his face in arms on the desk, unsure of he feels about this. All he feels right now is embarrassment from how exposed he is right now, and that feeling doesn't quite subside until Josephine presses her finger in deep and curves it just so.

A gasp falls from Cullen's lips as his hips involuntarily buck under her touch. “There we are. I was hoping I wasn't too rusty at finding that sweet spot in a man,” Josephine murmurs, running her free hand up and down his back soothingly. “Think about how it will feel with _more_ pressing against that spot over and over.”

Cullen groans and shudders at the thought. “Don't tease. G-get on with it,” he tells her, inwardly cursing for the stutter.

“So bossy, Commander,” Josephine muses, giving ass a light slap. “I did say I was in charge.”

“Josephine,” he begins, swallowing his pride, “ _please_ get on with it.”

She laughs softly at his pleading. “That will have to do, I suppose,” Josephine says as she dares to press in another finger and quicken her pace. “I don't want to spend all night on preparation, so just keep yourself relaxed.”

The second finger doesn't feel strange for too long, even after Josephine begins to scissor them inside him, and Cullen finds himself stilling his hips as not to press back into it every time she thrusts her fingers just right. He at least wants to practice some modicum of self-control, since he's quite sure he won't have any left when they finally get to the main event. Spending himself beforehand would be more embarrassment than he could handle.

He barely notices when she slides the third finger in. “Cullen, be a dear and grab my...hmm, would it be inappropriate to call it a cock or just a toy? I should ask Leliana about that,” she wonders, her fingers stilling inside him as she thinks about it.

Cullen presses back against them as he grabs the curved toy. “Are you planning to talk about semantics, or are you going to fuck me?” he asks, feeling rather brazen at that very moment as he offers her the toy.

A blush rises high in Josephine's cheeks before she snatches the toy. “Well- Oh do shut up. No one likes you when you're smug,” she mutters as she takes her revenge in the most simple of ways by twisting her fingers hard inside him.

His reaction is immediate as he moans, clutching at the desk and clenching tightly around her fingers. “Y-you're terrible,” Cullen groans, straining to keep composure from the unexpected shot of pleasure that shot up his spine.

“I do try,” Josephine replies rather smugly as she places the now corked bottle of oil aside and uses her free hand to undo her breeches, pulling them down with her smallclothes. “Hmm, I'll need one more thing of you before we begin.”

Cullen turns his head to look at Josephine over his shoulder, his eyes falling patch of curls neatly covering her mound. “Yes?” he asks, snapping his eyes up to hers.

“While fingering you was quite arousing, I think I'll need a bit more help in that area. How good are you with your mouth, Commander?” she asks, almost innocent in her tone as she frees her fingers from his hole, getting a groan from the man in front of her.

“I've heard no complaints,” Cullen replies, purposefully licking his lips and letting his eyes fall downward again.

Josephine chuckles as she tosses the sullied glove aside and moves to sit on her desk. “Then prove it,” she tells him, spreading her legs and leaning back just so on her desk to give him access.

“Gladly,” he answers, ducking his head to breath her in as his stubble brushes against her thighs.

Cullen moves his hands to her thighs, rubbing the muscles there as he flicks his tongue out to taste her. She's wet, but not quite wet enough to have the curved part of the runed toy inside her comfortable. He's quite sure he can help with that as he presses his tongue inside her, lapping and darting his tongue in and out.

Josephine lets out a sound, a cross between a contented sigh and moan as she moves on of her hands into his hair. Cullen works his tongue fast under the encouragement, and he tongue fucks her, he slides a hand up to rub her clit. Her breath catches as he works her into climax, squeezing her thigh as he delves his tongue as deep as he can.

She spasms beneath him when her climax washes over her, both her hands gripping his hair almost painfully. Cullen slows his ministrations, and only pulls away when her hands leave his hair. He looks up at her, his face still wet from her juices as he licks his lips.

“Was that satisfactory?” he asks, unable to keep the smirk from his lips.

“Quite,” Josephine manages to say before pulling him into a hard kiss.

The kiss doesn't last long, and when she pulls away, she presses the toy into his hands. “Press the curved part inside me. It should fit snugly once I activate one of the runes. Much easier than using harnesses.”

Cullen nods, trying not to let his mind wander to the curiosity of harnesses and what other things lie down that path of thought. He spreads her folds open, holding them open between his thumb and forefinger before shifting to toy in his other hand to angle it just right. Pressing it inside her carefully, Cullen watches for any adverse reactions and finds none.

“Mmm, very good,” she replies as she shifts on the desk then presses a rune that presses against her clit once the toy is properly situated. “Ohh, that's an interesting feeling.”

“Are you alright, Josephine?” Cullen asks, hoping the rune isn't acting up somehow; though he's better about magic, he's still wary of magical things that he has never seen used before.

“Perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern,” Josephine says, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek before hopping off the desk. “Bend over again. This will be the most comfortable position for you.”

Cullen touches his cheek, only for a moment before quickly heeding Josephine's words to bend over again. “You're still mostly clothed, milady,” he points out.

Josephine hums in agreement as she leans down, mouth so close to his ear. “I am, though I suppose your very talented mouth earned a reward. You want to feel my bare breasts against as I pound into you?” she asks in a hushed toned.

He can hardly hold back the shudder from her words. “I'll take that as a yes,” she murmurs, petting his hair gently before pulling away to disrobe.

When Cullen hears the rustle of her clothing falling to the ground, he cannot help but look over his shoulder. He stares as the dark expanses of her skin are revealed, and her pert breasts catch his attention. She smiles, almost shyly, when her clothes are all dropped to the ground before stepping towards him.

“From that slack jawed expression on your face, I presume you like what you see?” she asks coyly, running a thumb over her brown nipple.

“Very much so,” Cullen answers truthfully, unable to look away. “Perhaps...we can try this again, and I can actually touch you a bit more?”

Josephine ducks her head with a nervous chuckle. “Perhaps,” she agrees as she approaches him, running her hand down to the toy jutting from her cunt. “But first, let's test this out.”

Cullen nods, fully in agreement as he puts his head back down on the desk and raises his ass a bit in the air. She takes that as his intended 'fuck me already' stance as she steps forward. Before she presses inside, she grabs discarded bottle of oil to properly lubricate the toy then spreads him open and presses the head of the toy at his hole.

“Ready?” Josephine questions, just as a formality, and Cullen's reply is to press back against the slick toy, letting it slip in just a bit which pulls a groan from his lips.

Josephine hadn't fully known what the runes on the toy would do for sensations on her side, but once she slides inside him, she almost _feel_ his heat around her, as if the toy was actually an extension of herself. The sensation felt weird at first, but the not completely unfamiliar sensations of her orgasm starting build flowed over her.

“Ahh,” she grunts, pressing against his back as she begins to slowly thrust in and out of him. 

“Josephine,” Cullen moans in response, shifting a bit to help her get the right angle. “I don't think I'll last very long...even with this pace.”

“You could ask for a faster pace, Commander,” Josephine teases, her breath a bit ragged as she speeds up her thrusts and slides a hand down to wrap around his cock. “I must admit...I won't last either.”

Cullen bucks into her hand then pushes back against the toy inside him, unable to choose which he wants more. It only takes a few more thrusts from Josephine, and his spilling himself messily on her hand and the front of her desk. Breathing harshly, Cullen presses his forehead against the wood of Josephine's desk as she thrusts a handful of more times before gasping herself and leaning heavily against his bare back.

After a few moments of afterglow, Josephine moves away, carefully pulling out of him with a slick sound. Cullen groans for loss, but he's been in this position for almost an hour now; he knows he should probably move, so he won't feel as sore later. Standing up right, he turns around to see Josephine easing the toy out of her cunt with a sigh.

“That was much more than I bargained for, Commander,” she murmurs as she looks around for something to clean the toy off with that isn't her own clothing.

Picking up his undershirt, Cullen hands it to her. “I think we can go by our given names at this point, don't you think, Josephine?”

She smiles as she takes the undershirt gratefully. “Perhaps you're right, Cullen,” she tells him softly, cleaning off the toy efficiently. “Would it be too bold to suggest we do this more often, not just the once more you had mentioned...during?”

“Definitely not too bold,” he replies, reaching out to pull her close to him. “Am I being too bold to ask for a kiss?”

Josephine shakes her head as she leans up to press her lips against his. “Never too bold. You should be more bold more often,” she says then smothers a giggle against his chest. “Though, perhaps not in Wicked Grace. You have too many tells for it.”

Cullen makes a face as if affronted. “Oh? Maybe I should just leave you to clean up then...”

“Oh really?” Josephine asks as she pushes away, and suddenly, she has a hold of smallclothes and trousers. “Go right ahead, Commander. Everyone has seen everything before, after all. Another walk of shame should be a trifle...”

“Josephine...” Cullen begins, a bit menacingly as she steps back. “I'm not leaving without my breeches this time.”

With a contemplatively look, Josephine taps her chin. “I could perhaps keep you hidden under my desk then...” she trails off, lost in thought for a moment. “Ah, nevermind. That's for another time. Let me help you back into your clothes, Cullen.”

She tosses his smallclothes to him before going to grab his over shirt and cloak. He pulls them on efficiently, if not a little distracted by the fact Josephine still hasn't a scrap of clothing on. When he takes his trousers from her, Josephine shivers before pulling his warm cloak around herself.

“I always found this cloak a bit ridiculous, to be perfectly honest, but it's so _warm_. No wonder you never take it off,” Josephine reveals as she burrows into the cloak unthinkingly.

Cullen ties up his breeches, staring at Josephine. “It's quite a distraction, knowing you're naked underneath my cloak.”

Josephine bites back a giggles as she wraps it tighter around herself. “I do apologize,” she says, rather insincerely as he tosses her smallclothes along with the rest of her clothing. “Oh fine. I may steal this at a later date.”

Cullen turns away when she drops the cloak to get dressed, deciding if he watched, he may just stop her, and they'd never wear clothes again. Instead, he takes his soiled under shirt to wipe up the drying mess he made on Josephine's desk. Once he's done, he tosses it in the small waste bin by her desk before grabbing his over shirt to pull on.

Straightening out his clothing, Cullen turns around to see Josephine fully dresses and just straightening out the inevitable wrinkles in her blouse. “You dress fast, milady,” he says, in a bit of awe as he takes his cloak that she had draped over a chair.

“A skill I picked up around my sister. Yvette would take forever to dress, and if I didn't help her, she'd never be ready in time,” Josephine explains, sighing at an errant wrinkle she cannot tame. “I dressed as quickly as possible, so we would both make whatever engagement we were expected to attend.”

“I know so little about you,” Cullen says quietly, fastening his cloak around his neck. “Perhaps we should remedy that?”

Josephine smiles sweetly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Perhaps we should. I'll find some time when we're both free,” she promises as she leans up to kiss his cheek. “In the meantime, I will see you later, Cullen. At the next war table meeting?”

Cullen grins, touching his cheek. “Yes, of course. See you then, Josephine,” he tells her before leaving, quietly closing the door behind him.

Tucking her toys out of sight, Josephine sigh happily and slumps in her desk chair, content to bask for a few minutes before she has to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](www.shinyglorchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
